In the following Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a character information display device for setting a scroll speed of a character string to be displayed, and telop-displaying the character string at the scroll speed.
Namely, the character information display device has a data analysis part for, upon receiving display data, analyzing the display data, and determining the number of characters making up the character string to be displayed, and a main control part determines the scroll speed of the character string based on the analysis result of the data analysis unit, and outputs an instruction of telop-displaying the character string at the scroll speed to a display control unit.
However, the character information display device always telop-displays a character string irrespective of the length of the character string to be displayed.
For this reason, even when the number of characters making up the character string to be displayed is small, and it is possible to display all the characters on a screen at the same time, it is assumed that the character string is telop-displayed.
Also in the following Patent Documents 2 and 3, as in the above Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a character information display device for determining a scroll speed of a character string in consideration of superficial attributes such as the number of characters and colors of the characters. However, the scroll speed of the character string is not determined in consideration of profound attributes of the characters (e.g., familiarity of characters (index indicating a degree of approachability to characters) and complexity).
It is considered that visibility of the character is often affected not only by superficial aspects of the character but also by profound aspects of the character.
For this reason, for example, even if the number of characters making up the character string is small, it is difficult to read the character string in the case where characters that are lower in familiarity are included therein. Accordingly, a lot of time may be required for reading thereof.